Justice League: In The Dovahkiin's League
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: In an attempt to free Durnehviir, the Dragonborn, his wife Aela, Odahviing and Durnehviir end up in the DCAU universe, how will the world cope with these four unknowns?


Justice League: In The Dovahkiin's League.

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing and other adult themes.

Summary: Draven the Dragonborn and Aela the Huntress enter the realm of the DCAU and joins the Justice League as founders. Dragonborn and Aela/?

Now we begin:

It had been a year since the fall of Alduin, that fateful day in Sovngarde, Draven the Dragonborn along with three Nord heroes of legend had brought Alduin to the ground and slayed the onyx dragon and when they finally defeated him, the Dovahkiin didn't absorb the dragon-god's soul but Alduin's soul and even his very bones burned up and dissipated into the air of Sovngarde.

At the Throat of the World, Odahviing greeted Draven and said that he was now forever in Draven's service and that any time Draven would need the ruby dragon's service, just to call his name and the dragon would come.

Afterwards the Dragonborn felt empty, hollow like he had been missing something in his heart. Draven then participated in the civil war in Skyrim alongside the Stormcloaks, because he believed that the worship of Talos should still be recognised and that the Empire wasn't what it once was and was failing to hold its lands together.

Though Draven didn't agree with Ulfric's views on other races such as the elves and tried to make him see that not all of the Mer, Beast and non Nord races were evil and not all Nord people were good and noble, Ulfric understood and changed his views somewhat but was still set in his ways but after a little encouragement from Draven he softened his rhetoric on non Nord races.

But after defeating General Tullius by taking his head, Draven still felt hollow.

On his way travelling to Whiterun, Draven came across three individuals fighting a giant that had strayed onto some farmer's property, Draven assisted by hamstringing the giant and cutting its throat.

The three individuals were members of the legendary Companions, Skjor the Scarred, Vilkas and Aela the Huntress. Aela was particularly impressed by the Dragonborn's skill with a blade and offered him a spot in the Companions, Draven could feel a tingle of attraction when his golden amber eyes met with the fiery red head's silver-blue eyes.

Joining the Companions had been the best decision the Redguard ever made, it gave him a purpose, the members of the Companions had taken to Draven easily and accepted him without question, Aela in particular was readily accepting of him.

But when it came the time for his first trial in retrieving a piece of Wuuthraad the legendary battle-axe of the Companions' founder Ysgramor in some dusty burial cairn, Draven was rather surprised when bandits called the Silver Hand attacked him and Farkas; Farkas surprised Draven by turning into a twelve foot tall werewolf, the stuff of nightmares but Draven didn't kill Farkas right away on the spot, he surprisingly accepted it readily.

After a few more trials, it came time for Draven to become a member of the Circle, consisting of Skjor, Vilkas, Farkas, Aela and the Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak Whitemane. Aela was chosen to be Draven's forebear and was in her wolf form in the Underforge where the ritual would take place.

Drinking Aela's wolf blood, Draven felt a rush of energy and strength enter him but then he blacked out and woke up miles away from Whiterun, in nothing but his underwear and Aela standing over him with a smile on her face.

Aela stated that Draven's first transformation was the most intense one she had ever seen, surpassing Farkas's first transformation.

Soon after eliminating a stronghold of Silver Hand warriors came a tragedy, Skjor went in alone and was killed for his foolhardiness, Draven and Aela then took it upon themselves to destroy the Silver hand for killing their shield brother.

Kodlak soon called Draven to him and asked him what he and Aela were doing, Draven had been honest by telling Kodlak the truth that he and Aela were avenging Skjor's death; Kodlak admonished him by saying that they had avenged Skjor enough and confessed to Draven that he was not the warrior he once was, he had contracted the rot a year ago and was slowly wasting away and told Draven that he wished to rid himself of the beast blood so that he would enter Sovngarde.

Kodlak then told Draven that he had found a way to rid himself of the lycanthropy; the Glenmoril Witches had given the Companions the beast blood in the first place a few hundred years ago and so taking the head of a Glenmoril witch and throwing the head into the blue fire of Ysgramor in Ysgramor's tomb would rid a person of the beast blood.

Kodlak charged the warrior to take a Glenmoril witch's head and to give it to Kodlak when he returned.

Draven took on the duty and quickly rushed to Glenmoril coven cave and after a fierce battle with one of the hagravens residing there, Draven took a witch's head and rushed back to Jorrvaskor, only to find tragedy had struck again.

The Silver Hand had disguised themselves as farmers and attacked the Companions, Kodlak had died in battle when his heart gave out during the fighting.

Vilkas was understandably angry with Draven as he had not been there to fight alongside his fellow Companions but was sombre when Draven explained he was fulfilling Kodlak's wishes by finding a cure for the beast blood.

But unfortunately the Silver Hand had taken the fragments of Wuuthraad to their stronghold in the Pale hold, Draven and Vilkas went in and retrieved them and attended Kodlak's funeral with the fragments in tow.

In the Underforge came an argument about Kodlak's wishes, with Aela arguing that the beast blood wasn't a curse as one would think but Vilkas argued that it was Kodlak's wish to be rid of the beast blood so that he would enter Sovngarde.

Draven then cut in and said that there was a way to be rid of the beast blood by taking a Glenmoril witch's head and throwing it into the fire of Ysgramor, Farkas argued that the Tomb could only be opened with Wuuthraad.

Eorlund Gray-Mane, the master blacksmith of the Sky-forge came in with the newly reforged Wuuthraad and gave it to Draven and said that it was only fitting that Draven should be the one to wield it, Draven took the battle-axe and lead the Circle to Ysgramor's Tomb and opened the way.

Upon opening the tomb, Vilkas chose to stay behind, saying that his anger over Kodlak's death had clouded his mind and made him unfit to enter such a hallowed place, then when the tomb had reached a part where it was inhabited by giant Frostbite Spiders, Farkas elected to stay behind, saying that the spiders gave him great fear so Draven and Aela went on alone and reached the most sacred part of the Tomb; the resting place of Ysgramor, where they met the ghost of Kodlak, trying to avoid Hircine, the Daedric Prince and Lord of the Hunt.

Kodlak's ghost instructed Draven to throw the witch's head into the blue fire and to fight the wolf spirit that would exit Kodlak's spirit.

After a fierce fight with a giant wolf spirit, Kodlak thanked Draven and made him the new Harbinger of the Companions, Aela was as surprised as Draven but both trusted in Kodlak's judgement and Draven stepped up to become the Harbinger of the Companions.

It was around that time when Draven finally wore an amulet of Mara and asked Aela to marry him, Aela responded by giving him a hot deep fierce passionate kiss and dragged him to her room and proceeded to strip herself and Draven bare of clothes and had her way with him, both of them going from dusk til dawn when they finally fell asleep exhausted after so much passionate physical intimacy.

So in a way Aela had said 'yes' to Draven's marriage proposal and both got married in the temple of Mara in Riften and went to Breezehome in Whiterun and went at it like passionate newlyweds until they could go no more and having the beast blood meant both of them could go for hours at a time.

Soon Draven's housecarl Lydia had tearfully stated to Draven that she had always found the giant Redguard to be attractive and that she desperately wished that she would share her bed with him.

Aela had overheard and stated to Lydia that she and Draven had an agreement that suited both parties; they had an open marriage where they could take whomever they wanted to their beds so long as they were people they know and trust. Lydia had been stunned into silence and stuttered out a question, asking Draven if it was true, Draven nodded and Lydia jumped him on the spot.

Draven was surprised by Lydia's forwardness as was Aela but both of them took Lydia to their bed and made passionate love throughout the night, but Lydia being human couldn't keep up with the werewolves as they made love.

The next woman to share Draven and Aela's bed was Jordis the Sword-maiden, who was equally surprised that Draven and Aela had an open marriage and eagerly shared their bed.

Soon Draven had no purpose again, his time with Aela and the Companions relieved some of that but he still felt hollow.

A series of events followed, such as joining and becoming the Arch Mage of the Winterhold College, destroying the Dark Brotherhood and many more events followed.

But then came the news of the Dawnguard, an order of vampire hunters that were disbanded years ago but were recently reformed under new leadership.

Draven was approached by them to join as they had heard about his skills and Draven having nothing better to do, he joined them readily, satisfying the wolf inside him by slaying vampires, spilling their blood.

The leader of the Dawnguard, Isran, was very reluctant about a werewolf joining them but could see the benefits of having one join them, but warned Draven that he would be watching him closely.

So it was then after an attack on the Hall of the Vigilants of Stendarr, the Dawnguard learned that the vampires they had been fighting were weak and underpowered, and that their real enemies were the vampires of Volkihar Castle led by the ancient pure blood vampire and Molag Bal worshipper Lord Harkon, who was seeking out a mythic bow called Auriel's bow, an elder scroll and his estranged daughter.

Draven soon found Harkon's estranged daughter Serana entombed in Dimhollow Crypt, Draven was surprised that Serana wanted to help the Dawnguard in defeating her father and when Draven asked her about it, she stated that while eternal night appealed to her, she realised that even the dead needed the sun.

Isran was very reluctant about letting Serana join the Dawnguard and was very untrusting of her.

Soon Draven travelled to a plane of Oblivion called Soul Cairn where Serana's mother Valerica possessed an Elder Scroll and while there, Draven encountered the undead dragon Durnehviir who could not die so long as Valerica was alive and Valerica being a vampire and therefore immortal meant Durnehviir was doomed to eternal life as an undead creature. It was then after preparing to leave Soul Cairn that Durnehviir talked to Draven calling him 'Qahnaarin' meaning Vanquisher and gifted Draven with a shout to summon him into Tamriel.

Taking the initiative, Draven lead the Dawnguard on the attack on Castle Volkihar and killed every vampire there.

Draven and Serana then faced down Harkon who mocked them both and was rewarded for his insults by having his heart pierced by Serana's dagger and his head cut off by Draven's sword.

The world was safe again… for the moment.

Then came two strangers who asked Draven if he was truly Dragonborn, Draven replied that he was and in response they attacked him, Draven defeated them easily and found a note stating to find and kill him in order for someone named Miirak to return. Draven then travelled to Solstheim to find out who Miirak was.

A series of adventures lead to the discovery that Miirak was the First Dragonborn and that he had once served the dragons but was granted forbidden knowledge and power from the Daedra Prince Hermaeus Mora and then turned against the dragons and was taken by Hermaeus to the Apocrypha.

After confronting Miirak at the summit of Apocrypha, Draven & Miirak the First Dragonborn fought, when the final blow was to be struck, Hermaeus appeared and impaled Miirak for his betrayal and Miirak's flesh turned to dust and he was nothing more than a skeleton, Hermaeus then gave Draven the title of his champion unto him and said that they would meet again one day.

_Now present day_

Draven stood outside his home in Whiterun wearing his ebony plated armour and helm, enjoying the morning sunlight; he had recently completed a Companion job given to him by his wife, Aela, involving a cave and some angry frost trolls and only just got back from the job and received his share of the pay from Aela, numbering in at three-hundred and fifty septims.

Draven was about to head over to the markets and see if he could sell some of the skins and animal parts he had taken from the trolls, when a rumbling voice in a language unrecognisable to ordinary people but Draven could understand easily.

"**Dovahkiin, we must speak"** it was Odahviing's voice rumbling through the air, people were looking around wildly, muttering in a panic as to where the voice was coming from.

Draven looked up in the air and rumbled in the dragon tongue **"Worry not, brother, I shall come to you, meet me outside Whiterun city on the plains"** he rumbled into the sky, a few people were looking at Draven a little warily and some Stormcloak guards guarding the city gripped the handles of their weapons lest Draven should turn the Thu'um against the innocent.

Draven headed towards the city gates and exited them, jogging towards the plains of Whiterun to meet with his dragon friend.

Walking on the plains of Whiterun, Draven looked up in the sky to see Odahviing wheeling around in the sky lazily.

Odahviing then dived towards the ground, pulling up as he neared the ground and landed lightly on his scaly clawed feet and placed his wings on the ground, stabilising himself.

The ruby dragon then looked at Draven walking up to him and rumbled in the common tongue.

"Drem Yol Lohk Dovahkiin, it is good to see you again, my friend" Odahviing said, bowing his head slightly in Draven's direction.

Draven smiled slightly and replied "It's good to see you too Odahviing, what troubles you? You've never given me cause to worry about you before" he said.

Odahviing hummed and spoke "It is our mutual friend, Durnehviir" he said, Draven's eyebrow rose upward behind his helmet and he asked "Durnehviir? Has something happened to him?" he asked.

"In a way yes, I worry for him, he should not spend the rest of eternity bound to that accursed Soul Cairn, serving the Ideal Masters" Odahviing said.

"I know that, but I can easily call him away from Soul Cairn" Draven said but Odahviing interrupted him "Yes, but only temporarily can you call Durnehviir away from Soul Cairn, he is bound to that place" he rumbled.

"What do you suggest we do Odahviing?" Draven asked.

"I have heard rumour of an Elder Scroll that may be able to release Durnehviir from his service to Soul Cairn" Odahviing said.

"And you wish me to retrieve it and use it to free Durnehviir?" Draven asked, "Indeed Dovahkiin, and I have learned the location of where this Scroll may be found" Odahviing replied.

"It is located in an ancient Nord ruin located in the Reach Mountains, a place called Dovah Claw Fane, it is said to be dangerous and nigh impossible to reach by foot" Odahviing said.

"So? It's not like I haven't climbed over a few rocks before" Draven said.

Odahviing rumbled a chuckle and replied "Maybe, but I will fly you there and drop you at the entrance of the temple and will collect you when you leave it" he said.

"Very kind of you, can I take Aela with me, if this temple is so dangerous?" Draven asked, the ruby dragon nodded and replied that it would be no trouble but was unsure of how the Dragonborn's wife would take to flying.

Draven then said that he would return once he collected his wife.

Draven then rushed back to Whiterun and headed to his home where his wife would surely be and opened the door to see Aela seated at the table, calmly eating some venison stew.

Draven stopped for a moment to observe his wife; there were times where Draven was immensely thankful that he met Aela, she filled out a great portion of his life and gave him hope and reason to continue on and there were times where she would smile or say something that made Draven fall in love with Aela the Huntress all over again and she loved him in return.

"Draven? Is something wrong?" Aela's husky voice asked.

Draven shook his head and looked at his wife who was looking up at him with some gravy from her stew smeared on her lips and chin as her silver blue eyes looked at him in concern.

"I've got a quest that I need your help with, finish your stew, gear up and follow me" Draven said simply, Aela smiled and licked her lips and chin clean of stew sauce and headed upstairs to get her weapons and gear.

Returning shortly wearing her custom elven gilded armour with her shield strapped to her left forearm, her enchanted ebony bow that Draven had made and enchanted for her along with a full quiver of ebony arrows on her back and her enchanted Daedric dagger hanging from its sheath on her waist.

"Where are we going?" Aela asked as she and Draven exited Breezehome.

"To a ruin named Dovah Claw Fane, a temple in the Reach mountains, said to impossible to reach by foot and also quite dangerous" Draven replied.

"What's there that interests you?" Aela asked.

"An Elder Scroll" Draven replied as they made their way outside the city gates and onto the plains of Whiterun.

"An Elder Scroll? But you have two already, what would you need another one for?" Aela asked.

"You remember Durnehviir? The undead dragon I told you about and introduced you to one time?" Draven asked as they walked the plains towards where Draven had spoken to Odahviing.

A look of mild disgust passed Aela's face as she said "I remember his stench well enough, what about him?" she asked.

"Odahviing may have found a way to free Durnehviir from his imprisonment, that's where the Elder Scroll and this ruin come in" Draven replied as he sighted Odahviing patiently waiting for them.

"So this new Elder Scroll might be able to free Durnehviir from Soul Cairn?" Aela said as she saw the ruby dragon and felt a bit of awe enter her as she gazed upon the great beast as they walked up to Odahviing.

"Possibly, it's what Odahviing's hoping for" Draven replied as he waved to Odahviing.

"Greetings joor, mate of Dovahkiin, it gives me great joy to meet you again" Odahviing said to Aela as she neared.

"Greetings, Odahviing, it fills me with awe to see your wretched scaly hide once again" Aela said with a smirk, bowing her head to the ruby dragon.

Odahviing rumbled his amusement at how Aela talked to him, Odahviing liked Draven's wife almost immediately the first time they met, stating to Draven that to call Aela fiery was a severe understatement which made the Redguard laugh a bit and he agreed with his dragon friend that calling Aela fiery was an understatement.

"Climb on my back, we have far to go" Odahviing rumbled, Draven climbed up easily onto Odahviing's back, Aela looked a little hesitant but seeing her husband climb up there with no fear, she too climbed onto Odahviing's back, seating herself behind her husband/mate.

Odahviing reared up on his two clawed legs and flapped his wings lazily, gusts of wind billowing out dust from the ground and soon Odahviing was high up in the air.

Aela held on tightly to the Dovahkiin, the sheath of his enchanted ebony sword and the shield of Ysgramor digging into her chest.

Draven squinted his eyes as the wind rushed past; the landscaped below rushed past and soon they were in the lands of the Reach, coming up to the mountains.

Odahviing veered to the left slightly, obviously knowing where he was going to reach this ancient Nord ruin.

Soon they passed some more rock faces and started seeing ruins that looked like they had been there a long time.

Draven shouted, his voice competing with the howling wind rushing past his ears.

"Are these the ruins that you spoke of Odahviing?" he shouted, Odahviing rumbled and replied "They are, Dovahkiin, hold on now, we're coming up to the entrance" he rumbled.

Sure enough, Draven and Aela saw what looked like a landing platform for those who could fly, Odahviing alighted on the landing platform and Draven and Aela slid off the dovah's back.

"So these are the ruins, what is this place called?" Aela asked.

Odahviing answered "This place is called Dovah Claw Fane, an ancient temple for dovahs to rest and their worshippers to tend to them, it has been many a millennia since they were last inhabited" Odahviing said.

Draven was looking around for any sign of an entrance and asked "Are there any entrances that we can use?" he asked the ruby dragon.

"Yes, the door ahead can be opened with a simple thu'um of any sort" Odahviing said as he ruffled his scales, Draven nodded and said to the ruby scaled dragon "Alright, we'll go in and look for the Elder Scroll and we'll come back, wait for us here" he said, Odahviing rumbled and nodded his great head once and settled on the platform as if ready to go to sleep in the morning sun.

Draven and Aela then proceeded down the corridor that Odahviing pointed out to them and walked down the hall until they came up to a door that Odahviing mentioned.

"How do we get past it? I see no opening mechanism" Aela said as she looked at the door.

"Odahviing said that the door would open with a simple thu'um of any kind, so let's try" Draven said, standing in front of the door facing it.

**FUS RO DAH!**

Draven roared out Unrelenting Force at the door and the door glowed, dragon runes illuminating on the door and the door swung outwards, revealing a dusty cobwebbed corridor.

A dank musty smell hit Draven's wolf-like sense of smell and his face wrinkled slightly at the smell as did Aela who caught wind of the smell.

Draven then drew his ebony sword from his back and prepared a lightning spell in his left hand, Aela drew her dagger from its sheath and readied her shield, the two then proceeded to walk down the corridor.

Walking down the corridor, Draven noticed hieroglyphics and pictographs on the walls, depicting dragons and the various mortal races of Tamriel but Draven also noticed alcoves of draugr bodies.

Not taking chances, Draven slashed at the nearest draugr body and was rewarded with the draugr giving a guttural death cry and the unnatural blue light in its eyes faded as its restless spirit was destroyed.

Aela followed her husband's example and stabbed into the dry corpses of the draugr, eliminating them before they had a chance to rise from their resting places.

Soon after the draugr were eliminated, Draven and Aela reached the end of the corridor where another was and four rotatable pillars, on each pillar were four animals; a whale, a snake, a dragon and a wolf.

Draven recognised this kind of door easily, basically you had to work out the combination of animals to open the door, and Draven immediately began looking for the code on the walls and ceiling of the corridor.

Finding the combination on a nearby wall showing a wolf, a dragon, a whale and finally a snake; Draven then rotated the pillars in that order, being mindful to give Aela some warning to stay back in case any spikes or poison darts should come flying out of the walls should Draven get the combination wrong.

Rotating the pillars proved successful as the door swung open to reveal a large spacious room.

"Amazing" Aela murmured as she gazed into the room; the room was filled with hieroglyphics and shelves of books and there were a few altars scattered around the room.

Draven said as they entered the room "Just think how many centuries old this room is, and we're the first ones to enter it" he said as he looked around the room, Aela silently nodded as they walked into the vast room.

"Alright, this place looks like where the Elder Scroll will be, so look for a clue or a container that might hold something" Draven said as he began to look through the shelves, searching for a clue to where the Elder Scroll was.

Aela started looking around the altars, figuring that's where she might find an elder scroll to be.

So far the shelves had yielded nothing in the way of clues to where the Elder Scroll was located.

"Draven come over here and look at this!" Draven heard Aela's shout from over the other side of the library.

Finding his wife standing in front of an altar that had something on it that was glowing, Draven asked "What is it my love?" he asked.

"I think you might like what I've found" Aela said smiling, pointing at the object on the altar, Draven looked and his eyes widened visibly; it was a sword, a very well made sword, the handle was golden with brown leather on it, the pommel was that of a dragon's head, the cross-guard was a dull golden colour and had inlaid dragon runes on it and the blade was almost a pure silvery-white colour, measuring over nearly a meter or so in length before topping off to a sharp solid point.

Inlaid on the base of the blade was the symbol of a rampant dragon breathing fire, this sword looked simple but well-made and Draven could feel the power of this sword just by looking at it.

"What is it?" he asked in a hushed voice, Aela smiled and replied "A sword" she stated in a voice that would be used by a schoolteacher to teach dim-witted children.

"I know that, but how did it get here?" Draven asked, Aela replied "I'm not sure but I think that this blade must've belonged to a warrior from long ago and was enchanted otherwise it would've rusted long ago" she said.

Draven picked it hesitantly and felt a rush of power flow into him.

"Draven! You're glowing!" Aela exclaimed, Draven looked at himself and gasped slightly; his hands, arms and nearly his entire body was surrounded by a golden yellow glow and it seemed to originate from the sword he now held in his hand.

The sword handle felt natural & comfortable in Draven's hand, as if it was custom forged for his hands only and Draven felt the instinctual knowledge of what this magnificent sword was called.

_Dragonclaw_

"Dragonclaw" Draven murmured.

"What?" Aela asked.

"Dragonclaw, that's the name of this blade, Dragonclaw" Draven replied not taking his eyes from the blade in his hands.

Aela smiled and said "Well, looks like this sword is officially yours now, if you see any good daggers lying around, let me know will you?" she asked humorously, Draven nodded and placed Dragonclaw reverently in his larger than it should be backpack.

Some more searching lead to a locked chest with two lenses and an open skylight above the chest.

"I've seen something like this before" Draven said, Aela looked at him quizzically to which Draven explained "We have to focus starlight onto the chest or on another lens somewhere around here to make the chest open, we would have to use fire and ice destruction spells to make the lenses expand or contract to focus them to where we want them" he explained.

Aela nodded her understanding and said "Alright, but how do we know where the other lenses are? This room is huge" she said.

Draven looked around and spotted another two lenses over the other side of the room and pointed it out to Aela, "There. We have to make these two lenses direct their light over to those two over there to redirect onto the chest" Draven said as he sheathed his ebony sword and prepared a flame spell in his right hand and an ice spell in his left.

Aela found the opening mechanism for the skylight to open and pale blue light shone through the skylight onto the two lenses above the chest, pouring through them, the beams of light far off into other sides of the room, not shining onto the other two lenses.

Draven then began to experiment by blasting the two lenses with fire and ice intermittently making the pale blue beams of light move around in all sorts of directions; soon the starlight hit the lenses and blue beams of light shot down onto the chest.

With a click and a hiss of compressed air, the chest opened and revealed inside was a simple looking tube like container, an Elder Scroll.

Aela was about to pick it up and open it, Draven quickly snatched it away from her and said to her "Careful! You don't want to open it without any preparation!" he said warningly.

"Why?" Aela asked.

"The last person I saw try to read an Elder Scroll went blind and that was with a few days preparation and he told me of how a man read an Elder Scroll without any preparation at all; the man's brains melted out of his nostrils and his eyes sunk back into his head, the Divines left him alive for three hours as punishment" Draven explained as he carefully placed the Elder Scroll in his backpack.

Aela was a little wide eyed at that story and she silently thanked her stars that she did not open the Scroll and read it.

The two then left the library and headed outside where Odahviing was waiting.

"You have returned safely Dovahkiin, I am thankful for that" the ruby dragon rumbled as he rustled his scales.

"Yes and we have the Scroll plus something very interesting" Draven said as he showed his new sword to the ruby dragon.

Odahviing rumbled as his eyes looked at the weapon behind bony crests.

"Dragonclaw, it has been many years since I have last seen it" he rumbled as he looked at the blade.

"You know this blade?" Draven asked, Odahviing rumbled his amusement and replied "Indeed Dovahkiin, it was a blade forged by an order of dragon warriors to deal great harm to both Daedra and undead, against mortals it will burn them with dragon flame" he said.

"I can feel the power of this blade, but right now we have more important things to do" Draven said as he placed Dragonclaw in his backpack.

"Indeed Dovahkiin, we must go to the Throat of the World and summon Durnehviir in order to release him" Odahviing said.

Draven and Aela then climbed onto Odahviing's back and Odahviing then flapped his wings, gusts of air billowing up dust and sand; another few lazy flaps of his wings and Odahviing was off the ground and then flew out of the Mountain range.

_Soon afterwards, at the Throat of the World._

Odahviing then alighted on the mountain top and gracefully landed on his clawed feet stabilising himself with wing tips and feet; Draven and Aela then slid off his back and landed on the white snow.

Draven then spoke to Odahviing "What now Odahviing?" he asked.

Odahviing rumbled and replied "Now we must summon Durnehviir and read the scroll to release him" he said.

"Very well" Draven said and he then faced the horizon and said to Aela over his shoulder "You might want to cover your ears love, this will be quite loud" he said, Aela heeded her husband's advice and covered her ears.

**DUR NEH VIIR!**

Draven bellowed the summoning shout into the air, after a few seconds, a distant roar sounded out and Draven could see on the horizon, the shape of a dragon coming towards the mountain top; Durnehviir.

In no time at all, Durnehviir landed on the mountain and rumbled his greeting "Drem Yol Lohk Qahnaarin, for what reason do you summon me?" Durnehviir asked as he looked at Draven with rotting eyes.

"We wish to free you Durnehviir, from your wrongful imprisonment" Draven replied, Durnehviir rumbled his grim amusement and replied "You know I am bound to Soul Cairn by the Ideal Masters, Qahnaarin, how would you propose to free me?" the undead dragon asked.

Draven gave a smile and brought out the Elder Scroll recovered from the ruins; Durnehviir's eyes widened in surprise and he rumbled "How on Nirn did you get such an artefact?" he asked.

"Thanks to Odahviing and my wife here, I managed to retrieve this Elder Scroll which may be able to free you" Draven said, Durnehviir rumbled, rustling his rotting scales and yellowy pus like liquid dripped from them.

"It would be a great boon to me if I was freed from servitude to the Ideal Masters; very well Qahnaarin, read the Scroll and free me" Durnehviir rumbled and settled himself in front of Draven.

Draven could feel the Elder Scroll pulse with immense power in his hands as he was about to open it; slowly opening it, Draven felt the air ripple and vibrate as the power of the scroll was being released.

Draven opened the scroll and energy flew out of the scroll and surrounded the mountain top, flowing around Draven, Aela and the two dragons.

The energy flew into Durnehviir who growled out his pain and Draven could see the curse of undeath being reversed, Durnehviir's scales were slowly turning into a deep green colour, signifying that Durnehviir was a blood dragon.

Energy cascaded around the mountain and after an amazing light show, the magic dissipated and Durnehviir was freed; the dovah stood proudly, his scales a deep green colour, frills flaring proudly, Durnehviir roared his pleasure at being freed from the Ideal Masters.

"I am free!" Durnehviir roared as he flapped his wings happily suddenly a deep rumbling sound issued out of the Elder scroll Draven held in his hands and lightning cascaded and shot up into the air and a great rip into the sky opened and like a vortex began sucking in anything getting caught in its grasp.

Durnehviir and Odahviing growled and roared their defiance as they were sucked into the vortex and Draven gave a yell as he too was pulled from the ground and Aela uttered a rarely heard scream of fright as she was sucked into the vortex next.

Colours and images of places flashed before Draven's eyes as he floated aimlessly through the kaleidoscope of colours in the vortex, he could see the two dragons roaring their rage and Aela almost turning into her wolf form because of her rage at the situation.

Soon the vortex stopped and with a thump, Draven hit the ground hard and darkness overcame him and he was unconscious.

_To be continued…_


End file.
